The prior art is replete with various types of infant cradles and cribs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 135,138 to McNamara; 250,614 to Wilbur, et al.; 254,241 to Sailor; 261,017 to Menuez; and 1,368,145 to Hauser disclose various infant cradles which are foldable or collapsible in one respect or another. U.S. Pat. Nos. 46,091 to Eastman; 1,046,189 to Hauser; and 2,617,121 to Chatlos disclose infant cradles which can be converted into stable cribs. The Chatlos patent is of interest in that it is reversible in the sense that it functions as a stable crib in one position and when turned upside down functions as a cradle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,019 to Hoff discloses a modular cradle-like structure having a frame comprised of tubular members and socketed couplings which can be stored in a minimum of space when it is disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,408 to Brabec discloses a combined rocker and bed for children. This device differs from the aforementioned devices in that it rocks an infant in the lengthwise direction of the infant's body, i.e. from head to toe. This type of device will be referred to herein as a "rocker". The previously mentioned devices which rock an infant laterally from side to side will be referred to herein as a "cradle" and this type of rocking motion will be sometimes referred to herein as "cradling".
While the aforementioned patents disclose various cradles and rockers for rocking and cradling an infant, none has the capability of both rocking and cradling an infant, i.e. cradling an infant laterally, from side to side and rocking an infant lengthwise from head to toe.